Operative 13
by WeAreAllMadeOfStars
Summary: The SHIELD Academy of Operations trains young people to become Field Agents: not exactly what high school screw up Zella is looking for. But when her father reveals his true career and her home isn't safe anymore, there's nowhere else to go. Discover life inside the Academy that trained Melinda May and Grant Ward! Enjoy!
1. Gut Feeling

**CHAPTER 1**

 **"GUT FEELING"**

Dark clouds spread in the sky like ink swirling in water. It was a usual Tuesday morning, which meant that Zella was supposed to be walking to the high school two blocks away from the apartment. In reality, as with most Tuesday mornings, she wasn't.

"Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum…" she sang under her breath. The guy loitering under the bridge gave her a funny look. "What? It's just Rihanna."

She rolled her eyes and continued on. Destination: anywhere but school. Music thumped in her ears. Even the freaking public library looked appealing this morning. The empty, dusty windows stared back at her as she walked past. So long as she avoided Luthor and his guys, she would be fine. And like the two-mile radius surrounding the apartment and school…just in case. Her heart beat faster than she wished it would. There was always this unwelcome anxiety every time she bunked off school – and she bunked off school A LOT. Every time, a variation of the same vision came into her head: her teachers actually noticing her absence, realising how often she wasn't there, calling her dad… and now for the nausea.

 _It's not like I find this enjoyable_, she thought. _It's like... the lesser of two very unappealing scenarios. School vs. wandering around the city. Pain vs. boredom. Oh, I love this song!_

"I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine!" she sang, a little louder than she'd intended. But hey. The passers-by would love a little music to lighten up their mornings!

She admired her new red shoelaces as she walked. Hey, she had her sneakers in her bag. She could go to the gym, maybe –

A massive guy was blocking her path.

"Uh, excuse me –" she said, attempting to move around him, without looking up.

"Good morning, Zella," said a familiar, low voice, and she froze. Her eyes locked with his dark, apathetic gaze. Luthor. _Shit._ "Want to take out the headphones?"

"Not really," she said, but pulled them out anyway. "I guess you don't like Rihanna?"

"Why aren't you at school, Zella?" he asked, ignoring her. The street seemed a lot emptier, and the situation a lot more dangerous, without that great music pumping in her ears. Luthor was stood slightly behind his big muscleman that she'd bumped into, and he also had two more guys with him. _Zella's chances = zero_.

"School… I find it to be more of an optional pursuit, nowadays."

"So I've noticed," he said. His red-tinted glasses hid any kind of expression. "Education is important for a young girl like you. Keeps you off the streets. Out of trouble."

"It's a Tuesday morning. It's, what, 8 o'clock? What kind of characters of malicious intent would be hanging out at this hour?"

His lips curled downwards and she realised, happily, that he was a little pissed off. _At least I can best him verbally!_

"Well, I think it would be best if you headed back to school. Who knows, you might even make it in time for your first lesson."

"Wouldn't that be a miracle."

She tilted her head, staring straight back at him. Everything about him... it just made her want to fight back, DO SOMETHING! Buffy didn't let Angel bully her when he turned evil! Well, she did for a bit, but then she got over it... And Zella wasn't exactly one for rolling over on her belly and giving up. Well... she usually was. But not today!

"Just head on back, Zella, and we'll leave you alone. You know you can't be around here during the day."

"I can be wherever I wanna be, whenever."

She was surprised at the lack of shaking in her voice. But the fear seemed to be gone. Her body was filled with, mostly, anger. And resistance.

"You suck, Luthor," she said. "Just leave me alone."

His eyebrows raised the slightest amount – close enough to an expression to leave her satisfied – so she shouldered her backpack, and continued on the sidewalk past them. The first few steps were terrifying. She fought the urge to turn around and see what they were doing. Instead, she put her headphones back in.

The loudness of the music drowned out the steps behind her, so it surprised her when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her around, and she barely saw the first punch coming towards her face.

"Oh –" she managed to say, before the fist knocked all words out of her. It was the huge guy. She couldn't think of anything to do as he dragged her into an alleyway, scraped her back against the brick wall, and swung another punch into her gut. The pain was immediate, like a ton of metal had ruptured her stomach, and she doubled over.

"Please, continue," she just about heard Luthor say from somewhere above her, before a boot slammed into her side and she fell onto the concrete.

Everything hurt. Her face seemed to be wet and puffy – from tears as well as bruises. They left her, curled up, behind a couple of giant trash bins. Her eyes struggled to open enough to see if anyone was around, but her head wouldn't move, so she just had a great view of some dead leaves lying next to her face. Wow. That was new. Luthor had never tried anything like that before. And, she guessed, he would probably again... maybe, excruciatingly, the best move would be to go to school for the next few weeks. Or as soon as she could actually move.

 _Oh, god_. _This is not good._

A couple more tears squeezed out of her eyes and slid sideways down her face to the ground. She just needed to get up... then she could... but the world was turning black and white...

 **A/N: My first story in a while :) At the moment this has nothing to do with SHIELD - but, I promise, it will! Please review if you feel in a generous mood :)**


	2. Beep

**CHAPTER 2**

 **"BEEP"**

The next few hours were flashes, snatches of moments fading instantly in Zella's vision. Dead leaves... a light shining straight into her blinking eyes... the faces of a group of people, staring... the inside of an ambulance...

As the oxygen mask was lowered over her nose and mouth, her eyes rolled upwards and back into their sockets once again. Everything was darkness. She dreamed, strangely, of the day before.

"See you later," said her father. He straightened his tie, gave her a quick smile, and then disappeared out of the front door. It slammed shut. Zella stood up and switched the radio on, then sat back down as a Beyonce song filled the kitchen. She took another scoop of oats and grinned.

The front door swung open again as Giulia bustled inside, a shopping bag gripped tightly in each hand. She shouted something that Zella couldn't hear over the music, before setting the bags on the tabletop and turning off the radio.

"I said... no music in mornings!" Giulia exclaimed. "You know this! Finish your breakfast. Lots to do. Monday morning busy."

Giulia began to unpack the groceries - mostly, Zella noted, vegetables. The silence was irritating. How was anyone meant to function on a Monday morning without a little pump-up music? She shoved her finished bowl into the dishwasher and stomped back into her bedroom.

"Happy Monday, Zella!" she said to herself, and swiped on a layer of mascara. "No thank you to you, God, for giving me these stupid short Asian eyelashes..."

She gave herself a one-over in the mirror. No need for foundation today... What else? Backpack, books, pens... That had been embarrassing last week when she had to actually ask someone for a pen during class. And homework? Well, she hadn't done any, so that would just have to be left here anyway...

"Zella!"

"Coming!" she screamed back through the open doorway. She looked back around the room with a sigh. Every morning, it was the same. I wish I could just stay here all day. In bed. Asleep. But unfortunately, her dad knew that was exactly what she wanted to do, so he had hired the lovely Giulia - to clean and organise the apartment for them, as well as do some shopping and basically just stay there all morning so that Zella had to go to school. Or she had to at least stay out of the house all day, anyway... It was a tough life.

She squeezed her arms through the straps of her backpack and left the room. Giulia was waiting with a paper bag in her hands.

"What's this?" Zella asked.

"I made you a lunch, earlier," she replied, giving her the bag. "Your father tells me you hate the school lunches, no?"

"Yeah, school lunch is super unhealthy," she said, and opened the bag to look inside. A cute little sandwich, an apple, a mini-salad, some vegetables... She felt her eyes start to tear up slightly. "Oh. Oh, Giulia, this is so sweet of you... thank you so much!"

"Not a problem, my lovely, now off you go to school!"

She was virtually pushed out of the front door, still reeling over the adorableness of the paper bag. No one had ever made her a school lunch before, let alone this... Nausea rose in a sharp wave into her throat. Guilt. Shit. She would have to go to school now.

* * *

"Zella Zaluski?"

"Present!" she shouted. A couple of kids sitting near her jolted in their chairs. _Oops. Maybe too loud for Monday?_

"Thank you, Zella…" said Mrs Wood, and as she continued the role call someone else sniggered. Zella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Needless to say, high school wasn't her ideal environment for a multitude of reasons: too many angry, self-obsessed kids in one place; no friends; too much boringness; no fun; no escape...

 _Which lessons do I have today?_ She hadn't been to school on a Monday in a while. It was Statistics, French, maybe Social Studies...or maybe Phys Ed... Either way, the day's prospects looked fairly dire.

Mrs Wood began the lesson on Colonial American History. She talked and pointed at the whiteboard, and Zella's leg began to jiggle uncontrollably under the desk, and people raised their hands to answer questions she didn't even hear...

"Zella?"

"Mm?" she said, jerking upwards. A lot of people were looking at her.

"We were just discussing the diversity of our own classroom. As you know, most of the settlers journeyed from different parts of Europe. But members of our class today come from all different parts of the world. Where are you from?"

She got this question a lot. Probably due to her surname, right?

"Uh, well, my mom was from Beijing. My dad's family is from Poland, but he's just American now, I guess…" she said.

"Ah, I see. I wonder, does anyone have any thoughts on at what point someone can be called 'American'? There must –"

And at that point Zella zoned out. Mrs Wood was famous for her off-topic ramblings – that was why she was so popular with many of the students. _But ramblings are so pointless! I'm not gonna be examined on this! And I don't care about all this philosophical shit!_

She tapped her pencil on the desk.

Tap. Tap. Tap. When will this day end?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Her eyes squeezed tight shut, once, twice, and then opened.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Her vision swam, clouded with lack of use...she saw speckled cream wallpaper. A vase of dark blue flowers on a side table. A single card. "Get Well Soon!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

And there was the source of the beeping – a heart monitor, the line on the screen spiking regularly. _That's good._

 _Hey. That's my heart monitor! That's my heart beat!_

She lifted one hand clumsily, and groped at the tubes snaking around her nose and face.

"Zella...darling..." said her father, and she felt his hand slip softly into hers, gently tugging it down to rest on the blanket of her hospital bed.

She turned her head to see his face. It was him, sitting next to her, with a nurse standing slightly behind him.

"Urrgh," she said.

"I know," he said, and smiled in what looked like sincere relief. She remembered his brief smile at her yesterday morning, as he left for work. She smiled back, or tried to smile back, but her whole body began to feel heavy, like her limbs were melting onto the bed. She drifted slowly into sleep. As her eyes fluttered shut, she heard her father speaking to the nurse.

"Her face...her arms. The bruises. There are so many."

 **A/N: We're getting closer to SHIELD! Yay! Please please review if you can, or follow the story if you wanna see where this is going :) I have the plot on paper, so just have to write it now! And reviews are the best motivation ever!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Drive On

**CHAPTER 3**

 **"DRIVE ON"**

"Zella, there's something I have to tell you."

Her father's face was dead serious, blank and staring. She found her eyes wandering over the creases spreading from the edges of his eyes. Laughter lines. It seemed strange now – she hadn't seen him laughing, like, ever.

"What is it?" she said.

His eyes flickered downwards, before focusing back on her with renewed intensity. She reached out with one hand, offering it to him, smiling. His hand rested on top of hers.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you..." He took a quick, cautious look around the hospital room. They were alone. She couldn't even see anyone in the corridor walking past through the windows opposite her bed. He grimaced and continued. "I haven't told you everything about my career. Well, I haven't really told you anything. Zella, I work with SHIELD."

"SHIELD?" she asked. His words seemed to echo in her head. "SHIELD. As in, SHIELD, that...organization...the one that doesn't exist anymore? With all the planes exploding in the sky a couple of years ago?"

"Yes," he said, still staring at her. She thought he might be looking for the right words to explain all this. She hoped he found them, because she sure as hell had no idea what was going on…

"Look, it's difficult," he said, more quietly, his words rushing out. "I'm not a spy. I'm just...There's lots of parts of SHIELD. And we protect everyone, sweetheart – I just need you to know that. SHIELD is not the same as HYDRA."

"HYDRA, I remember HYDRA. Terrorists, right?"

"Yes," he said. "It's very complicated and there's more to explain."

"Why… why are you telling me this now, dada?"

"Because I have to," he said. "Because what happened to you yesterday… I can't let that ever happen again. I thought… I don't know. I was stupid. I thought if I hid all this from you, gave you a normal life, everything would turn out well. And then Luthor…"

"How do you know about Luthor?" she asked. "Oh god, Dad, I'm so confused."

"I know, sweetie. I'm so sorry."

He stood up suddenly. He turned away from her and ran a hand over his buzz-cut hair. She knew that movement- it meant he was stressed out.

"We should go," he said. "We've been here too long already. You're okay to move, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure, but-"

"I'll explain in the car," he said. "Let's go."

Less than four minutes later, Zella was sitting in the back of a car with her father. The car was being driven by someone else – it wasn't a taxi; it was a shiny black car, and a pretty sweet ride – so she thought it might be something to do with SHIELD. Her dad was staring stonily out of the window, his jaw tight. She found herself nervous to even say anything to him.

"Uh, dad?"

"Hm?" he said, his head turning quickly to look at her.

"More explanations?"

His face cleared. "Oh, of course."

As they moved through the city, twisting through tiny gaps in the traffic, swerving around tight bends as the cloudy afternoon turned to early evening, her father began to explain everything.

"A few months ago, Luthor joined a youth branch of HYDRA. It's based in the city. Good money, easy jobs. We've been aware of the group for a while but left it alone – we're already understaffed, and then there's the matter of wiping out the more well-established branches of HYDRA.

Anyway, the group came across some intel about a week ago – leaked names. SHIELD members. My name was on the list. Luthor must have recognised it, and that's why he came after you."

"He seemed a lot more… focused than when I usually see him."

"Exactly. Unfortunately, he now seems to have left the city. I sent some people after him – what else would I do, I was angry – but there's no trace of him."

"That sucks."

"And now… I need to keep you safe, Zella. You understand?"

"Are you gonna lock me up?"

"SHIELD has an Academy. There are three sections: Operations, Communications, and Sci Tech. Science and Technology."

"The Academies still exist? I think I heard about them, ages ago, but I thought you had to have like 3 degrees to get in. I don't even have a high school diploma yet."

"I know, honey – that's why you're going in the Academy of Operations."

"And what exactly does that involve?"

"Learning to fight, mostly…"

He was waiting for her reaction, she could tell. She looked down and tried not to pull any extreme expressions. _Think before you speak, Zella! Think before…_

"Learning to fight?" she repeated. "Like a spy? Or like an army person? Or what?"

"Like a spy," he said carefully.

"Um," she said.

Outside the window, their surroundings had turned from crowded city streets to wide, deserted motorway.

"Where exactly are we going, Dad?"

"To the Academy."

"So I guess I'm not getting much of a choice."

He smiled. "Don't tell me you want to go back to high school? I know you weren't there most days anyway, Zella. You weren't happy. You were made for bigger things…"

"Bigger things?" she asked, not really listening. "When you say 'learning to fight'… I just… like, can I do a trial lesson or something?"

"I wish you could, Zels."

"Can you fight?"

"I went to the Academy of Communications. It's more like… public speaking, organising, office-type work…"

"Well hey, I could totally do that! I love speaking!"

"You need a degree for that, unfortunately."

"So it's, what… get ripped and shoot people, or change my name and go to a different school?"

"Yes. We could start a new life, in a new place, with new names. If that's what you want. But Zella… I think I was wrong, trying to keep you away from all this. I think you need to be a part of it. You need to learn to protect yourself."

"I did always want to make a difference…" she said.

"But this is tough. The drop out rate for Ops is something like 40%. It's not the easy route."

"I'll take it," Zella said. Lamp posts zoomed past the car, little pin-pricks of illumination in the deep blue evening sky. She noticed how bright the moon was, way above the low hills around them.

The car slowed. It stopped smoothly at a tall, electronic gate. The driver, who she'd hardly noticed, rolled down the side window and pressed his palm against a machine. Pale blue light filtered into the car as the machine scanned his iris. The car moved forward two feet, and then the same blue light moved over Zella and her father's faces.

"Clear," said the driver, and the car began to move again. Zella shifted in her seat to get a better look at the dusky surroundings. They were driving down a long road, with the tall security walls behind them. The walls stretched into the distance, into the darkness, further than she could see. It was just miles of field around them, grass cut to the same length as on a soccer pitch.

And then she twisted in her seat, and she saw the huge building looming on the other side of the car. The SHIELD Academy of Operations.

 **A/N: Award for dramatic cheesiness goes to...me! Hahaha. I have 20 views! Yay! Thanks for reading guys, please please review if you can :D I'm gonna try and add a chapter every day so please click follow if you want to see where this is going.**


	4. Soldier Boys

**CHAPTER 4**

 **"SOLDIER BOYS"**

Zella woke up slowly, drifting in and out of sleep, until she remembered where she was, and sat up.

"Shit," she said. Her eyes moved across the room. It was modern and small, just fitting a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. The walls were painted white and the furniture was pale wood. Another door stood in the corner – she remembered from last night that it led to the bathroom.

There was a window next to her, too. She climbed out of bed and stared outside, her mouth falling open slightly. It was a massive field, filled with different groups of people exercising and fighting and doing god knows what! There seemed to be lots of noise and shouting, but she couldn't hear any of it through the thick window.

She turned away, mind racing. How were there so many people?! Surely she would've realised that?

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and a SERIOUSLY hot guy was standing there. Tall, built, great hair. The complete package. And probably a great package too… She blinked. _Is this another one of those amazing dreams?_

"Hi," he said. "Coming?"

"Pretty much," she said before she could stop herself. "Um… I mean… where?"

"To see the Director of Studies," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She looked down at herself. Pink pyjamas. Brilliant.

"Should I change?"

He glanced at her outfit.

"Up to you."

"I'm gonna change quickly," she said, opening the wardrobe to find the SHIELD uniform that everyone outside had been wearing.

"Probably a good idea," he said.

She stepped into the bathroom and slipped into the new outfit. It fit surprisingly well; suspiciously well. A t-shirt with the SHIELD logo, comfy black trackies, and sneakers.

"I'm back!" she said, coming out of the bathroom, seeing him leaning attractively against the doorway, and immediately wishing she had checked her sleepy reflection in the mirror.

"Let's go," he said. He started off down the corridor, lined with matching grey doors, and she raced to catch up with him.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Frank," he said.

"I'm Zella," she said brightly. "Nice to meet you!"

"Alright," he said.

They reached the elevator at the end of the hall and he pressed the button. Almost immediately, the doors glided open and they stepped inside. It was so cool: all glass! She could see the huge field and all the people.

"Why aren't you out there, doing press-ups or something?" she asked.

Frank's eyes were trained at a point slightly above the doors.

"Screwed up, got punished."

"Your punishment is hanging out with me? Lucky you!"

The elevator jolted to a halt and he walked out onto the new floor. This one was fancy, with reflective stone floors and a higher ceiling. Zella could see tall glass doors leading out onto the field, and a welcome desk. Frank, however, walked straight over to a glazed glass door off to the side. He knocked twice and waited.

"Yes," said a voice from inside. Definitely female. Frank opened the door for Zella and she went inside. He shut the door without coming in.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. Her father was sitting in one of the chairs in front of this woman's desk. She was small and slight, with curly brown hair and large glasses.

"Sit down, Zella, please," the woman said. "My name is Philippa Bowen. I'm the Director of Studies here at the SHIELD Academy of Operations."

"Mrs Bowen was just going through some forms with me," said Zella's dad.

"All going well?" Zella asked.

"Yes," said Mrs Bowen. "I called you down here so that you could meet your guide for the day. He'll be showing you around the site, introducing you to some of the teachers, helping you to decide which branch of Operations you want to join…"

"You mean Frank? Frank's going to show me round the place?" she said. _Yay yay yay!_

"Oh no, not Frank," said Mrs Bowen. "Frank is unfortunately suspended from Operations for the moment. No, your guide is waiting for you by the reception desk. His name is Connor Clement. Off you go, then, Zella."

"Oh- okay," she said. "Bye, dad."

He waved at her, and she turned around to go back through the door. Frank was waiting outside, standing like a soldier against the wall, staring into space.

"Hey Frank!" she said.

He gave her the bare minimum of a smile.

"Okay," she said, and walked away, across the smooth floor towards the reception desk. There wasn't anyone there – not even a receptionist. She frowned and looked around. No one. She looked over at the entrance doors, and suddenly she heard the sound of loud footsteps approaching. She spun around.

A boy was running full-pelt towards her from the elevator. He stopped, almost skidding right in front of her, panting. He had short brown hair and tanned skin.

"Hi," he said. "Alright. Okay. I made it. I'm not late, am I?"

"About 5 seconds late," she said.

"Dammit," he said. "I've wasted 5 seconds. Okay. Whatever. Let's go."

"I assume you're Connor?"

"Shoot, I forgot to introduce myself. That's really impolite. I'm sorry. I'm Connor. You're Zella, right?" he asked, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Yep," she said with a smile. "I forgive you."

"Okay, great," he said, and smiled back. "Okay. What are we doing? We're doing a tour. Where do you wanna go first? Outside?"

"Sounds good for me."

"Great!"

He led her through the glass double doors, and out into the cold sunshine and crunchy grass.

 **A/N: New chapter yay! We're at the Academy! Please review or favourite or follow or whatever you feel like :) As always, thanks for reading! Thanks so much to the people who have favourited/followed so far!**


	5. Space Ops

**CHAPTER 5**

 **"SPACE OPS"**

"Welcome to SHIELD, Zella," said Connor. He spread his arms wide as they walked out onto the gigantic field, stretching far beyond anything she could've imagined. Their footsteps crunched on the frosty ground. She followed him, for once wordless, into the blistering cold.

"This is where we train, mostly," he said. "See those guys over there? They're in Ops, as field agents. They're throwing tires. To build up strength."

"I can see that," she said. "Oh my god. It's so cold out."

"I'm surprised they didn't lay out a sweatshirt for you," he said, glancing at her.

"Hmph," she said. "Brrr. So, you're in Ops too? What warranted you this morning off? Are you in trouble too?"

"Nah, I'm a model student," he said, shrugging. "I'm in Ops, yeah."

"Which branch? Mrs Bowen said something about a branch. Or different branches."

"I'm in Space Ops," he said. "Clearly the coolest branch."

"Space Ops? Operations in Space? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! It's like being an astronaut! But with less technical stuff. Less science. That's for the Sci-Tech students, luckily."

"Have you been into space?" Zella asked, completely bewildered. "I don't get it. I swear we don't have that kind of technology yet?"

"We do," he said, with a grin. "Or at least, we do. It's great. But nope, I haven't been into space yet. I've been in the simulations a couple of times. It's pretty cool. I technically only just started, which is probably why they chose me to show you around…"

"How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks," he said, squinting into the distance. "Hey! There's my team! Let's go say hi!"

He started jogging, and she sped up too.

"Ugh, I'm so unfit," she said, trying to keep up. He looked over at her and grinned.

"You're gonna have fun in the newbie training week."

"That sounds ominous," she said. "Why did you say it in that voice? Now I'm freaked out. What does newbie training week involve? Oh god, can we slow down?"

"Nah. This is good practice for you, anyway."

"It sucks," she said. He just grinned.

They jogged the last 10 feet or so until they were standing in front of a group of young people doing jumping jacks. They looked completely exhausted. After a few seconds, Zella realised they had weights strapped around their wrists and ankles. The 'teacher' was standing right next to Zella and Connor, shouting instructions. He was short and incredibly well-built, with arm muscles thicker than, well, her entire body.

"5 MORE MINUTES," he screamed at the trainees. "KEEP GOING. I'm watching."

He turned to look at Zella and Connor with a scary smile.

"Why good morning, Connor. Is this lovely young lady the reason for your absence this morning?"

"Yes, sir," said Connor. "Sorry about that. Orders from up top, you know?"

"We'll make up for it this afternoon," he said, and his eyes flashed… for lack of a better word… manically.

"That doesn't sound good," said Zella, unable to stay quiet.

"It shouldn't," the teacher said. Suddenly, his demeanour completely changed. He smiled at her, and this time it seemed nice. "Good to meet you, Zella. I'm Terrence. Maybe your father's mentioned me?"

"He hasn't," she replied, a bit shocked.

"Ah, well, tell him I say hello. We haven't gone for a drink in a while. So, you're considering Space Ops?"

"Um," she said. "Um, I don't know. I haven't… I don't even know what the other types of Ops are."

"Clearly Connor is a poor guide," said Terrence, giving him a look. "There's Space, Field Agent (National and International), Bodyguard, and Special Agents."

"What's the difference between Field Agents and Special Agents?" she asked.

"With Field, you're usually easily identifiable as a SHIELD agent. Fly around in a Bus, wear all black… that sort of deal. Special Agents are like spies. They use deep cover. No one could trace them back to SHIELD. Or at least, that's the idea."

"Wow," she said. "So I could be a spy! I always thought all this was just like the army."

"We do send certain recruits to the army, when required. I was in the army for a while."

"Well I don't wanna do that," she said. "I mean, I'm sure it's great and all…"

"But Space Ops is the best branch, right, sir?" said Connor. "We get to use the anti-gravity chambers! And we get to shoot things! Half the time it's like a video game!"

"What about the other half of the time?" Zella asked. He looked at her and grinned.

"The other half of the time it's absolute hell," he said.

"An accurate description," said Terrence. Next to them, one of the people doing jumping jacks slowed to a stop, and Terrence turned around, his face going back to that really angry expression.

"I SAID KEEP GOING!" he shouted.

"I… can't," the boy panted, crouching with his elbows on his knees.

"Jesus, how old is everyone here?!" she asked Connor. "That kid looks about 16!"

"Ranges from 18 to about 25," he replied quietly, while Terrence continued to scream at the kid. "He's actually 19, same age as me. I don't know how he got into this program… maybe a family connection." He looked at Zella, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey! I mean, that's accurate, but still…" she frowned. "I'm gonna be absolutely shit, aren't I?"

"It'll be hard," he shrugged. "But I found it crazy hard too. Everyone does. And you seem pretty smart."

"Well, at least I seem smart," she said.

He snorted.

Terrence turned back to them, having finished his yelling monologue.

"Agent Clement, shouldn't you be showing Agent Zaluski to the rest of the facilities? It's freezing out here, for god's sake!"

"Yes, sir," Connor said, and nodded back to the building. "Let's go check out the dojos!"

"The dojos? Are you kidding me? That's so freaking cool!"

"I know, right," he said, and they walked back across the grass. Zella ducked to avoid a tire as it hurtled through the air close to their heads.

 **A/N: And here's another chapter... I'll be updating one per day! :D Hope you enjoy - if you're liking the story so far please let me know by reviewing, favouriting or following! It's much appreciated!**


	6. The Grand Tour

**CHAPTER 6**

 **"THE GRAND TOUR"**

Zella followed Connor into a large, square shaped building bigger than her entire apartment building at home. _You should probably stop calling that place 'home' now,_ she thought.

"Welcome to the dojo!" he exclaimed.

She looked around. It was absolutely massive. There were about 8 sectioned areas for fights or training. Heck, she had no clue about fighting, but this looked so cool, and she said as much.

"This is fucking awesome," she said.

He glanced at her and grinned.

"Isn't it? This is where you'll become an expert fighter."

"That's something I wanna see…" she said.

"Me too," he said, and they both started laughing. "No offence," he added.

"None taken!"

They walked all the way around the site. There was a pool, anti-gravity chambers, a shooting range, a massive normal-looking gym, a 'gymnasium' for gymnastics, a gym for ball games, and even some classrooms… There were also simulator rooms that she wasn't allowed to see. These, according to Connor, contained different scenarios depending on which branch you were a part of. Some of them were live simulations with real people, and others (often the space ones) were interactive videos.

"Pretty cool," she said, as they walked back to the main building. He held the door open for her and they went into the entrance hall, where there was actually a receptionist.

"Cool? Is that all you have?" he said.

"Only word I can think of right now, to be honest," she replied, shaking her head. "Information overload!"

"Yeah, I felt like that when I first saw this place too," he said. "So, any thoughts on which branch you want to be part of?"

She screwed up her face in thought.

"It's difficult. I think I'm too pretty to be a bodyguard."

He snorted.

"I agree."

She laughed. "Nah, but seriously, it's between Special Agent and Space. I wanna be a spy… but I also wanna be an astronaut."

"Astronauts are cooler," he said. "Plus, we're basically training to be space spies, so it's the best of both worlds."

"That's true," she said. "I'll think about it."

"Good idea."

They went over to Mrs Bowen's door. She now noticed, there was a plaque on it that read "DIRECTOR OF STUDIES". Frank was still standing there like a statue.

"You look like you're having fun!" she said.

"I'm not," he said.

Both Zella and Connor smiled. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Mrs Bowen.

"Enjoy," said Connor, giving her a wave, and he walked away towards the double doors.

Zella took a deep breath, got a strange look from Frank, and then went into the office.

"Zella," her father smiled.

"How was the tour?"

"Really good. Connor was a good guide."

"That's excellent to hear," said Mrs Bowen.

"So, honey? Any thoughts?" her father asked.

She came further into the office and sat down in the seat next to her dad.

"Um, it looks really cool. So, I guess, I'm in?"

Mrs Bowen and her father exchanged a glance.

"Uh, what does that look mean?" Zella asked.

"Your father and I have discussed some things. Usually, when we have a new operative, they will have to pass several tests before they can join the Academy."

"Tests? But I can't do anything!"

"That's why I have agreed to allow you into our Training Group without any tests. I trust your father, and he's vouching that you're a smart girl, and a hard worker."

"Oh, I totally am," she said.

"So, you have a week to get your fitness levels up a bit, before you start training," said her dad.

"A week. Okay," she said.

"And then you'll begin training in a group of five, and there will be no more special treatment," said Mrs Bowen sharply. "You can drop out at any time."

"But try not to," her dad added.

"Okay," said Zella.

"You'll be staying in the room where you were last night. Here's your lanyard," said Mrs Bowen, handing her a black lanyard over the desk. "It grants you access to all the buildings. You can eat in the cafeteria alongside the other operatives, and you can make use of any of the facilities: except, of course, the simulators and the anti-gravity chambers."

"Wow," Zella said. "Right. So I can do whatever I want this week? Lots of weightlifting and stuff? Where will you be, dad?"

"I'm going to sort out some more practical things," he said. "Sell the apartment, get all our furniture, find a new place in the area."

"But I'll be living here."

"All operatives live on-site," said Mrs Bowen.

"Right, cool," she said. "No problem. Okay! Should I go back to my room?"

"Just a moment," said Mrs Bowen. "Which branch do you want to join?"

"Do I have to decide right at this present moment?"

Mrs Bowen glanced at her father, and then back at Zella.

"I can give you one extra day. Come and find me tomorrow, and let me know what your decision is. Oh – and you'll find SHIELD clothes in your wardrobe. We've provided you with all the basics."

"Do I get hair straighteners?"

"No," said Mrs Bowen.

"Ah, well," Zella said. "Okay. See you soon, dad?"

"See you soon."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and waved at Mrs Bowen, before leaving. Frank was still outside.

"Look, Frank, I got a lanyard!" she said.

His eyes slid sideways to look at her.

"Great," he said.

"I'm glad you're so excited about having me around, Frank! I know we'll be great friends. I can feel it," she said, and skipped towards the elevator.

This whole SHIELD deal didn't seem like such a bad thing after all: new clothes (even if they were all monochrome), cute guys, free gym membership…

What more did she need?

She used the lanyard to open the door to her room, and collapsed on the bed. Now just for some motivation to work out…

 **A/N: I'm so happy people have favourited this story! :D Thanks guys! xx**


End file.
